


The Preternatural

by Softryry



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softryry/pseuds/Softryry
Summary: The world suddenly changes with the sudden appearance of the “gift”, with the first appearance being in the early 1970’s. This appearance of the powers breaks out a war, where Jacqueline and Sage need to stop the horrendous mastermind, Gregorio, from committing mass genocide of all “gifted” or also referred to as The Preternatural.





	1. Background Information

**Author's Note:**

> This book is something I’ve only recently thought of. This is my first time writing, in a long time, while actually planning everything. I hope you like this~
> 
> Please consider the fact that I am still in school, plus I may have other obligations, so updates will be all over the place with no set time frame. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading.

Characters:

Jacqueline: - pyrokinesis/pyrokinetic. French but family immigrated to Canada because one of the best/first facilities was built there. FC: imagine a younger Carole Bouquet . Age: 14. Developed ability at age 6 while camping (able to suddenly hold her hand directly over the campfire without pain). Currently one of the top in her year/age, Paired up with Sage.       

 

Sage: - enhanced speed. Canadian Australian (grew up in Canada. Mom - Canadian. Dad- Australian). FC: young Emily Browning . Age: 12. Born with ability -- inherited from her father -- and was sent to the local training centre to hone/control “gift” at age 3. Met Jacqueline three years later. Also one of the top, paired up with Jac.

Gregorio: - not “gifted”. British but moved to Canada then ran away at 17 before moving back to destroy the facility J & S trains/lives in. FC: Benedict Cumberbatch. Age: 27. Lives in a family of four but he’s the only not “gifted”. His parents neglected him due to this so he learned to resent all “gifted” people. Later ran away and began to plot his purge of all “gifted” at age 17. British but grew up in Canada.

First Preternatural: Unnamed person. Develops hydrokinesis while wandering nearby a public fountain.

Background Info: the “gift” can either be hereditary/not. Only a small percentage of the world are “gifted” and they are so heavily shunned that they’ve lived in hiding since the first power was discovered in the early 1970’s (hydrokinesis). 2000: The government publishes a law that forces all “gifted” to be numbered/specially documented in camps. They started secretly experimenting on the “gifted” but word eventually leaked out about said experiments from inside the government. The public didn’t really believe it, until the rare amount of “gifted” being born increase exponentially where it could not be hidden. Rebel camps/training facilities were built in the 2000’s so people could hide and hone abilities. The “gifted” declared war in 2065, in hopes of gaining the rights they deserve. Note: the "gifted" are also called The Preternatural. Preternatural: beyond what is normal or natural.

Current setting: 2136. Jac and Sage reside in the local training center (one of the best) with the other Preternatural in the district. The “gifted” rebels, those who fight to save the captured, work in teams of two or three (only a few with just top students). J & S are chosen to do a rescue mission where G accidentally spots them. He recognizes how strong these two are. The resentful man targets them and decides to start his plan by attacking multiple global facilities, forcing them to watch their precious world crumble by the minute. Jac and Sage are thrown into the fight of their lives, where the entire Preternatural depend on the teenage girls.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The commencement and history behind one of the worst and longest wars in human history. Could everything be different for the Preternatural?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't what you expected, and for the long wait (only for those who were genuinely interested in the story haha). I was waiting for my editors to edit it and I was busy with my real life.

The Beginning  
July 31st, 1972. New York City. 17:00

New York City. What a beautiful city, with dozens of skyscrapers everywhere people look. Children run around, cars drive everywhere, people eating at the gross street carts with horrible hygienic practices. Oh well, food is food. Places like Times Square attract so much attention, especially at times like these. The 1970’s. There are not many great stories to discuss about these years with anyone, what with the horrendous financial crises and the sudden tripling of crime. Not exactly fun times, everyone is scared of what is to come, but hopeful for nothing but peace and happy times in the future. Some have not lost hope.

Just an average day at the harbor. Nothing too special, nothing out of the ordinary. Dozens of boats aimlessly bob in the water, all waiting for someone to bring them places. Again, nothing much to be expected. If only the harbor was aware of the historical significance it would hold in only a few hours or so. 

19:00

Quiet. By this time, most citizens and tourists are all safely inside some building, save for those who wander around the crime-ridden city, especially around the harbor. Most are there solely for photo-taking opportunities, only a few visiting for the calming view of the water and boats bobbing patiently. There are also some young couples running around, laughter filling the otherwise New York harbor.

Though, the oceanview isn’t exactly the focal point, not now at least. The most unusual and unexpected event happens next.

A young woman, standing in front of the cold ocean, hums softly while holding her hand above the water. Peaceful thoughts fill her beautiful mind, and soon enough, a soft song follows her every move. She barely even notices the water start to change coourse, heading up to touch her hand below her body. 

That is until a loud gasp of utter shock sounds from behind her. The woman turns around to look around, confused as to why the gasp sounded. Then her body completely freezes as a stream of salt water suddenly shoots at the person who had screamed, seeming to come with her control. She slowly turns around and waves her hand over the water, watching with shock as the water follows the exact movement of the body part.

The news of the seemingly impossible feat quickly spreads around the city, leading to the unfortunate seizing of the innocent woman. She dies during her custody, though this doesn’t stop the sudden growth of those with powers.

More news spreads around the city, more sudden appearances of people showing evidence of powers. Those who develop powers are eventually called The Preternatural, to showcase the absolute absurdity of the powers. Then just when everything seems bad enough, the so called epidemic spreads out globally and nothing but genuine fear strikes out in The Preternatural, forcing them all into severe hiding alongside suppression. 

This later changes, in only a matter of twenty-eight years. 

December 12, 2000. Toronto, Ontario, Canada. 15:00. 

A little boy bikes around his designated routes, throwing newspapers on every doorstep he passes.

Then a panicked man runs into his house, throwing the newspaper on the table.

“Pack up everything you have, the Canadian government just published a new law. ‘All Preternatural must pack up all their belongings and move into their designated camps, as listed in the back of the newspaper. Each one must register their names as well.’ This is what that humongous building they were building was. Come on, we have to hurry.” The father helps his family pack up their belongings, walking with them to their unknowing and untimely demise.

July 28, 2016. 21:00.

The camps aren’t as horrendous as people thought. They are actually pretty comfortable to reside in. Food, water, shelter, clothes. What more could they ask for? Undeniably, there are those who find the whole situation uncanny and totally unnecessary. 

Now, of course, these camps are far sketchier than the average person could possibly believe.

A guard rigidly stands besides a door, one of the mysterious doors where scientists illegally experiment on the Preternatural, such as blood extraction and forced usage of the ‘subject’s’ power. They are relentless in their experimenting, extracting enough blood to kill without a single care in the world. 

Their ideology: the blood and DNA could help all normal people become superior beings.

The harsh truth: the power has to naturally develop. If forcibly injected into a person, it can be fatal. How many more innocent people need to die for these experiments?

There are certain government workers who are completely against the experiments, and so they to secretly warn people. This comes with an undeniable obstacle to overcome: who would really believe someone who stuck them in the camps for the first place? 

Most of the Preternatural are concerningly oblivious to the experiments to the point of utter denial.

“Why would those who housed us hurt our people like this? Don’t be delirious.” One woman mumbles to her companion.

“Are you not curious as to why most of those taken away are never seen again? A whole family disappeared right under our noses…” Another unnamed woman remarks.

“Death can occur at any unknown second, Preternatural or not. What other explanation is there?” A man laughs softly, shaking his head. “People are still so damn ungrateful they make up bullshit to avoid their misery. God, don’t be so morbid and dramatic. Lighten up.”

Just how long can people stay naive like that? Not long it seems.

August 3, 2016. 00:00. The day that changed everything.

Terror.

Terror is all that fills the facilities as photographs of strictly confidential government documents which confirms the rumours that floated around for a few days. Pure evidence of the horrendous experiments. 

‘They promised we’d be safe! How can they just kill our kind off like that behind our backs?! We’ll never see another day in the sun.” An elderly woman screams, panicking to the brim.

“We have to escape this horrid place.” A man calmly whispers.

May 17, 2019. 

Rebellions have been building weapons and all the such to fight the government, each and every one eager to stop the horrendous experiments. Dozens of rebel camps, most of which are underground or somewhere unexpected. Some are right under people’s noses, standing out in plain sight but not at the same time. Cloaked, but undeniably still there. Each camp trains The Preternatural to master their skills while turning them into weapons. 

And soon enough, the rebels are ready to declare war against the corrupt government, with the memory of those who died and the first Preternatural in their minds.

July 11, 2019. 14:00.

One piece of paper, one social media post, one letter. 

The day that started a war that would undeniably be long-lasting. 

The Preternaturals now strike back. Who will win, those in power or those with powers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a satisfying-ish chapter to read and that you all liked it very much. It would be appreciated if you leave a comment or even Kudos. You can follow me on Twitter, [softryry](https://twitter.com/softryry), and my new writer Instagram page, [thepreternatural568](https://www.instagram.com/thepreternatural568/)


	3. Jacqueline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special insight to Jac's character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that this took forever to upload and here is my explanation. I was doing a summer work exchange in Quebec for four weeks, plus I decided to write only when I have a well-enough plan of how a chapter will turn out so I'm not prolonging the process too much. I wrote this a lot faster than I ever thought I would, but I guess that's a given when a chapter is actually planned out.

Jacqueline plays with a ball of fire, sitting on her bed in complete boredom. She had already finished her mission with Sage hours ago, let alone earlier than everyone predicted. Then again, it was expected since the two girls were one of, if not the strongest, teams in the facility. The teenager sighed as she awaits her best friend’s return, wondering what exactly was so important.

Hours before. 13:00.

‘Sage, we just received another mission!’ Jacqueline laughs excitedly as she runs into their shared room, only to grin widely as she sees her best friend slipping into her uniform. She quickly starts grabbing her own uniform, making sure to exactly follow all the steps to slip it own

The pyrokinetic’s uniform, or suit, is completely different from Sage’s, since every suit is custom built to perfectly match the wearer’s personality and gift. Jacqueline requires a fireproof suit that is not too tight but not too loose either, whereas Sage simply requires a flexible and tight suit since it would fit her enhanced speed gift. Someone with a water power would require a suit that either absorbs water or is waterproof and tight, as to prevent excess weight from slowing down the wearer.

Once she finally has her suit over her body, Jac quickly grabs her lighter and small compartment of butane before hastily pocketing them into the hidden compartments of her suit. While she is capable of spontaneously creating fire, she does need some form of fire source in the case of her body’s own fire source depleting. Some form of insurance and protection, even if it is slower than necessary which is why they are saved only for emergencies.

The pyrokinetic waits for Sage to finish pocketing her daggers, and sugary snacks, before making her way to their station for a quick briefing on their mission. The pair quickly arrive at their station and listens intently. 

‘Okay, girls. Your mission of the day is an extraction and rescue. There are five Preternaturals being held hostage in an abandoned building. A highly dangerous criminal has been trying to extract and absorb their powers for nearly a week, something we did not even know of until just a few minutes ago when we received a coded transmission sent by one of the hostages. Jac, you’ll need to prevent the building from burning down since it is a factory. Sage, you’ll extract the hostages, but there is one who is injured, so wait until Jac has secured the factory to rescue the last one. Good luck to the both of you, live the Resistance?’ Their commander smiles at them then waves as they ride away on their motorcycles.

Jac eagerly rides to the coordinates of the factory, tailing close behind Sage. She quickly parks her motorcycle in the designated hiding spot, pressing the camouflage button before nodding at Sage. The teenager checks the map of the factory, marking the rooms where the hostages are being held on the hologram before sending the revised version to her partner and making her way to the location of the security. 

The pyrokinetic quickly approaches the first pair of security guards, quietly knocking them out before they can alarm anyone. She smiles widely once she carefully hides them before checking the mission status. Grace to Sage’s ability, most of the security inside has been wiped out or killed and three out of five hostages have been saved. Jac giggles under her breath then checks the perimeter security, smirking when she sees most of them guarding the main entrance. She mentally hums as she starts heading in their direction, smiling widely when she spots the guards. Jacqueline grabs a special type of rope, one that is invisible but catches on fire instantly. She quickly ties it around a loose article of clothing each guard wears then sets the rope aflame. She smiles when she hears the loud but quick screams and raises her watch to her mouth.

‘The security has been dealt with, what is your status?’ 

‘I am currently escorting the fourth hostage out to the rescue van, start heading to the injured one.’ Sage quickly replies, grinning behind her mask. 

‘Roger that, S.’

Jacqueline hums happy as she starts running to the final hostage, burning every guard who tries to stop her to ashes. She finds the room and walks inside, gently sitting beside the hostage, frowning as she realizes the injured little girl is freezing. Jac sighs softly and gently holds the girl’s hand, sharing some of her warmth with her. Once Sage finally arrives, she gently helps escort the girl to the van waving as it drives to the base.

‘That was finished really quickly.’ Sage hums as she drags Jac to the motorcycles, leading the way home.

Current time. 19:00.

Jac stops waiting for Sage and starts writing in her journal, as she always does after every mission, success or not. Three empty instant noodle bowls surround the girl at the kitchen table. She cleans up after she finishes journaling, humming as the door finally opens. 

‘Hello, I had some repairs to do for my motorcycle then another physical examination.’ Sage yawns and drops a paper bag on the table, a half-finished wrap inside. 

‘Must have been some day for you, petite. Ça va?’ Jac asks while smiling.

‘Of course, they just wanted to make sure I did not overdo it again.’ Sage chuckles and finishes her wrap, sighing when she sees the noodle bowls in the trash. ‘You need to eat properly, J.’

‘Bonne nuit!’ Jac simply laughs and stands before walking to her bed, changing into a comfortable pair of fireproof pyjamas. She hums and starts writing her mission report, something she always finishes at night. 

Jacqueline. Otherwise known as J or Flame. Known for her agility and burning down anyone who tries to stop her from completing the mission. The rebels consider her ‘The commander’s pet’, seeing as she always does her work perfectly, even if she fails her missions. She never loses her temper, typically quiet which is bizarre for her gift. The fourteen-year-old-girl who is one of the top in her age and class group. She may be quiet but no one risks crossing her in fear of the consequences.

She smiles when she finally finishes the report and submits it before drawing in her sketchbook, usually sketching the faces of people who stood out during the mission. Jac glances at the framed photo of her family on her tenth birthday, the last of which she was allowed to visit them. A soft sigh escapes her lips, eyes closing as she tries to hold back her emotions, it is a sacrifice she willingly made once her and Sage were placed in their team. 

Don’t cry, Jac. They understand your choice plus you’re doing something to encourage change. It’s alright, you’re not alone and they’re still alive.

Jacqueline gradually calms down and sighs again, tying her hair up in a french braid so the night doesn’t mess it up too much. She then whispers a quick prayer even though she’s not religious, she just wants her family to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a special chapter as it is dedicated to njlanderk37, or Kata. This was my idea of a birthday gift, as she is a huge supporter of this story and a dear online friend of mine. Happy birthday, Kata!


	4. Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I know this is a much faster update to my story than expected of me, but I wanted to upload this chapter before school starts since I was excited to write this. Secondly, this chapter is slightly longer than J's because I want to start writing much longer chapters as the story uses. I also used Grammarly's help with editing this, as I want to sound slightly more professional. Lastly, this chapter elaborates more on how the gifts work, so I hope you all enjoy reading this.

What does one think when they hear the word ‘sage’? They think of calm, a plant that secretes a calming aroma. Serenity. They definitely would not instantaneously think of a cold-blooded killer, one with the supernatural ability to move like lightning, especially without much effort.

Sage. S. The girl who has the ability of enhanced speed which makes it much easier for her to kill anyone trying to stop her from completing her missions. She was sent to the rebel base just at the age of three, yet people watched in horror and wonder as she quickly shot up through the ranks, which turned her into one of the tops at the base at the ripe age of eight. Sage is the complete opposite of her composed partner, one of the troublemakers. A typical jokester who personally prefers fooling around rather than writing her reports and training. A regular day for her either composes of a few scattered missions, both solo, and team or party. 

16:30

Sage quickly speeds through the abandoned building, forcefully taking people’s lives as a whole gang tries to stop her from reaching their boss’ office, all more shocked than the last at this young girl’s supernatural speed. When people finally recognize who she is it is too late. Blood fills the hallways, men and women alike screaming on the floor as they all beg for mercy, wasting their final moments. The Preternatural dares to smirk amongst the screaming, blood, dismembered limbs scattered all around her. She even uses some of these disfigured or dead bodies as a shield for the attempts at her life, snickering behind the mask that covers her entire face. Once she finally reaches the targeted office, she closes the door behind her, staring at the man before her.

‘The notorious Blossom gang. Known for sex trafficking, homicide, killing powerful people. Power absorbing. I thought your defenses would live up to the rumors but I am disappointed by how easily I managed to infiltrate your base, seeing as I am merely a little girl.’ She coldly states, inviting herself to sit down in a chair, calmly playing with her bloodied daggers before meeting her target’s eyes.

``Oh, we both know you are much more than that. I have to say, I am quite impressed at how quickly you managed to take down my entire gang and reach me. A pleasure to make your acquaintance-’ The leader calmly states, reaching for a gun underneath her desk before suddenly gasping, coughing out blood while shakily pulling out the knife lodged deep into her neck. She spends a few minutes choking, trying to apply pressure to her wound before stumbling out of her chair. 

Sage slowly walks over, watching her victim attempt to grab anything to stop the bleeding. She simply watches as the victim continues to cough out blood, finally sighing with annoyance. The rebel grabs her dagger from the desk and smirks while stabbing it deep into her carotid artery, snickering as the leader finally stops moving. S slowly pulls out the bloodied dagger, just to confirm her kill before finally admiring the terrifying mess that surrounds the room. Then she does something truly horrible, sends a picture of the corpse to J.

How pathetic. Yet another person who thinks they can kill me. If J were here, she’d most likely set that bitch on fire, at least I show some mercy… though how merciful is that compared to second or third-degree burns? Oh well, mission completed.

She quickly sends the Commander her status update on how smoothly the mission was before gently cleaning her blade on a dead leaf, giggling under her breath with the irony. Sage immediately hops on her motorcycle and speeds off to visit people before returning to the base.

23:45

Sage hurries to the commander’s office, panting softly once she arrives, She sits down in a chair in front of the woman’s desk before silently starting to snack on her sour candies, sighing.

‘How are they?’ The Commander asks while a mysterious sadness seeping into her eyes. One that is quite familiar to Sage.

‘They are fine, nothing changed. They hate being in their situation but they know it is for the best.’ Sage quietly replies, avoiding the Commander’s eyes.

‘Perfect. Thank you for the intel you gathered, and for the pictures afterward.’ The Commander smiles, shaking her head. ‘Really did a number on them, Sage.’

Sage laughs and tilts her head, the picture still fresh in her mind. ‘Of course, Commander. They did not deserve a single drop of mercy for what they did to our kind. Now, if we are finished here, I wish to be excused.’ She politely bows before leaving with the Commander’s nod of approval. 

The girl happily walks back to her shared dorm, cleaning up the living space before cooking her instant noodle bowl, sighing to herself softly. The job she does might come easy to her but that does not eliminate the difficulty of coping with it. Even she has her occasional nightmares, meltdowns. The horrifying truth behind her job, the utmost importance of what she does, never fails to resurface whenever it wishes. Sage quickly finishes eating and throws the empty styrofoam bowl into the trash before making her way to the bathroom. The rebel tightly grips the white bowl of the sink before blankly staring at her reflection, wondering when exactly she became her current personality, staring down this cold-blooded killer. She suddenly starts crying, head lowering in pain. The events of her killings flood her mind, hands moving up to cover her ears so the faint screams don’t enter her ears. She finally regains her composure and stepped into the shower, washing off the dark red liquid covering her body. Once she is finally ready for sleep, she walks to her bedroom and collapses on the bed, allowing herself to drift away in the realm of dreamless sleep.

05:30 

Sage wakes up early the next morning and cooks both of them a nutritious breakfast, quickly consuming her food before leaving the room to train her body. Stepping into the simulation room the rebel activates her suit, taking a deep breath before pulling out the daggers from their hidden compartments as the holographic world pops up around her. Soon enough, she is surrounded by an abandoned building. She carefully walks into the building, barely audible breaths leaving her mouth as she eyes her surroundings, biting her lip. Sage gasps as she hears footsteps running at her, quickly turning around before digging her dagger deep into the hologram’s chest, dragging the weapon up to its neck. Soon enough, she finds herself in heavy battle, the hologram disappearing once she has completed her kills. She then grabs her clean daggers, walking over to the dummies. The rebel starts running at the straw dummies, yelling while brutally slashing each one, making sure they are unrecognizable then watches as new ones arise in their places.

‘Damn, have any of my lessons about mercy not sunk in, flower?’ Jacqueline laughs softly, walking up behind her best friend.

‘Unline you, I can only rely on my speed and violence. You have intelligence, not me. Plus mercy doesn’t let you live a little longer.’ Sage smiles and walks over to the pyrokinetic, chuckling to herself.

‘There is no point of talking to you, huh? I brought you some snacks, you never manage to stop yourself from exceeding your gift’s limitations.’ Jac hands her the box of snacks, fresh fruits, and other sugary foods.

Sage nods and silently sits in front of Jac, allowing the older to fix her hair so it doesn’t distract her amid her training, muttering a soft thanks in return. She sighs softly as she thinks of her last mission, curling into herself. 

‘Hey, I know how difficult everything can be, we all do. It’s okay if you feel like this, flower. It means you’ve managed to guard your humanity, even after all that you have done.’ 

‘Yeah, I know. That truth is the worst part.’ 

Sage sighs as she allows the conversation to sink in as she thinks of everything that has happened since joining the rebel base and slowly stands again before grabbing her daggers, continuing to completely mutilate the straw dummies, entirely ignoring the sighs from her best friend. She barely notices J leave as she spends the next few hours or so training her strength.

The girl immediately makes her way to the cafeteria for lunch, ignoring every look people send her way. Glares, longing, lust even. None of it matter to her except the smiles she spots from J and the Commander as she sits down to eat. She eats her typical lunch, pasta with some vegetables and soda. Once she finishes eating, Sage returns the tray to the lineup before heading out for her usual walk around the lake - which allows her some serenity in her life before a mission.

She hums as she admires the scenery around her, happily looking around while allowing herself to briefly forget exactly who or what she is, to imagine what a normal life for her might seem in an alternate universe. Sometimes the girl finds herself pondering on how human life would be without the existence of gifts, powers. Would she be attending a normal school while undergoing the horrid transitions into adulthood without the need to adjust to powers?

Power adjustment works similar to a child growing up. The powers typically start barely there, slowly becoming more present as the child grows up. Parents tend to send their children to facilities when the powers start budding. Then the presence of these powers undergoes an extreme transition which uses a catalyst like a life-threatening or changing event which happens to the child. This then leads to a more rigorous training period, one specifically created to help the child adjust to the sudden changes in their power. After this, the child starts properly making use of their power. Once the child has practically mastered their power, they start completing missions until they completely adjust to their powers. A well-trained Preternatural can then use their power with immense ease, almost using little effort or needing something to properly activate their powers, in emergencies. They can also use their powers without running into the possibility of overexerting themselves, as they properly understand the limitations and how to work ways around them to avoid them. In Sage’s case, she could use her speed enhancement for much longer and without needing to eat something often so she could fuel her gift.

That being said, it takes a lot of time and training to reach that stage. Most people who master their powers tend to be young adults when they reach that stage.

Sage is forced out of her daydreaming when that familiar ping sounds from her watch, the ping that signals a mission, so she quickly checks, only to frown when she finally reads and understands the mission. Does she have to help them with a mission? Sure she’s been constantly contacting and visiting them for the last four years, but never has she done a mission with them. She sighs and starts retreating to her room, preparing herself for the strange mission that awaits her. At least she knows her partner cannot see her solo missions.

It’s time to help Jac’s family with a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so how did you all feel about the cliffhanger at the end? My current writing schedule is solely based on when I have a rough plan on how a chapter will be, and my writing style depends on when I can't write anymore. I decided to slightly cheat this style by not continuing beyond the cliffhanger, so pay close attention to future chapters when I finally elaborate. Please comment down your thoughts, or message me on Twitter: (@softryry )  
> Thanks for reading!!!   
> P.S. if you guys still have not read Death Painter at this point, I'll be disappointed. The links are always in the chapter notes. I guarantee you will not be disappointed. The writer is someone I consider close to me as she supports this story.


	5. Announcement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just about my update schedule/regularity, which is something I mention constantly. Thanks for taking the time to read this far! Greatly appreciated. Please comment on what you think down below!

Hello, everyone! I just wanted to make this short chapter so everyone would be updated. Seeing as I'm in my senior year of high school, I will most likely upload chapters rarely, as my utmost priority is passing high school and being admitted to a university. Since there aren't many of you reading, I shouldn't be too concerned with update impatience. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience and hope you all understand!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank a few friends. I'd like to thank a friend who encouraged me to write in the first place. But my biggest thanks is for[ Kat ](https://twitter.com/OperativeEight); for inspiring me to start writing again. I did write a few (terrible) books on Wattpad (which will forever remain a secret) so I decided not to write again. This changed after reading her books, one of which is[ Death Painter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771366/chapters/41933297). I highly recommend all ARMY's to read it, it is highly amazing. (I helped edit chapter three lol)


End file.
